Sneaking to the Ship/The Four Mysterious Crew Members' Identities Revealed
(Back at the ship, K. Rool, Skurvy, and their pirates have already shot the Uni-Mind at Pixie Hollow. K. Rool and Skurvy chuckled evilly, having learned from Shredder, Robo-X, the Killer Pig, and the Horned Rage that Ash, Pikachu, and NiGHTS are defeated and left for dead) K. Rool: Excellent! Skurvy: With Ketchum, Pikachu, and NiGHTS out of the way, nothing can stop us! Shredder: Indeed. Robo-X: You should’ve seen them. They were beaten really good and injured fatally, too. Skurvy: Yeah, yeah, yeah. K. Rool: Let’s focus on mind-controlling more people around here. Robo-X: Why not try the outside world? K. Rool: (Sinisterly) Good idea. Skurvy: (Sinisterly) That’ll be a synch. (K. Rool and Skurvy turned to Ratigan at the controls) K. Rool: Set the target on Paris, France first. Ratigan: The outside world, I see. (He types away. Below the ship, Ash, Pikachu, NiGHTS, and Shadow hid themselves in order to sneak on board and surprise attack the pirates. NiGHTS peeked and noticed Devidramon is asleep, then he made a “Coast is clear” gesture to Ash, Pikachu, and Shadow. Understanding the gesture, the three met up with NiGHTS and snuck past Devidramon. Back at Loki’s lair, the rest of the team already told Loki and the Sharpedo what happened) Loki: So you’re just gonna sit back and do nothing, right? Iris: Well, they’re our friends…. We even insisted on helping them. (The Sharpedo and Loki looked at each other in concern, and then after nodding, they turned to the team) Loki: If you care for Ash, Pikachu, NiGHTS, and Shadow, then.... It's not my problem. Silver: Is lying really necessary to comfort us? Loki: I'm joking. (Then he got serious) Loki: But seriously, don’t do what they say for now. Big: But…! Loki: No buts! It’s like that song from “The Sound of Music” says; “Climb Ev’ry Mountain to find your dream.” (The team thought about it and gave in) Therru: You’re right! Rouge: Ash, Pikachu, NiGHTS, and Shadow! We’re coming for you! Vector: And be on your toes! Charmy: Let’s kick some pirate butt! Loki: The Sharpedo and I’ll remain hidden and when you win…. We’ll take great pleasure of eating K. Rool and Skurvy, as promised. (The teams nods at him) Tippi: Well, if that's the case.... (She got determined) Tippi: I'm going after Bleck, Klang, and Team Rocket. Satsuki: Kanta and I are going with you. Tippi: Satsuki, Kanta? Kanta: Don't say "No." We're coming and that's that. (Understanding, Tippi and the team gave in) Tippi and group: Okay. (Then with that, the team, including Loki and the Sharpedo, ran out of the cave to go help Ash, Pikachu, NiGHTS, and Shadow while Tippi, Satsuki, and Kanta left to go find Team Rocket, Klang, and Bleck. Meanwhile, deep in the forest, Team Rocket, Klang, and Bleck are still walking away in a depressed state, alone. Meowth, on the other hand, isn’t sad, just concerned. He stopped and glanced back at the direction of K. Rool and Skurvy’s ship, and then looked back at the others. Then he became agitated, groaned in annoyance and ran in front the others, making them stop) Meowth: I can’t take it anymore! (Jessie, James, Klang, and Bleck got confused) Jessie: (Confused) What can’t you take? Meowth: We have to go back and help our friends! (While Bleck glanced back and began contemplating along with James and Klang, Jessie refused) Jessie: What’re you, nuts? We ain’t going back to them! Period! End of story! (She tried to walk away, but Meowth stopped her again) Meowth: But they forgave us, right?! Jessie: Yes, but did you not recall how angry Ash, Pikachu, and NiGHTS were before that?! Meowth: (To Jessie) I don’t care about that! They need us! (To Bleck, James, and Klang) You should realize that now! (Then Tippi, Satsuki, and Kanta flew up to them) Team Rocket, Klang, and Bleck: Tippi, Satsuki, and Kanta? Kanta: Found you. Satsuki: I know you don't want us here, but.... Jessie: You want us to come back too? Meowth: (Turning to Jessie) See? They want us back. (To Tippi, Satsuki, and Kanta) Right? Tippi, Satsuki, and Kanta: (Nods) Yes. Jessie: But...! Satsuki: I know Ash, Pikachu, and NiGHTS were angry before, but did you not hear them say they were sorry? Jessie, James, and Klang: Really? (Understanding, Bleck agreed) Bleck: If that's the case.... James: But what makes you think...? (Tippi and Satsuki signals him to stop talking and Satsuki starts singing) Satsuki: These are two boys Who thinks with their hearts Their hearts are not always wise These are two boys Who stumbles and falls But these are two boys who tries (Tippi joins in) Tippi: These are two boys You'll forgive and forgive And help and protect A's long as you live' (Then Team Rocket, Klang, and Bleck remained silent as they listened to them both) Satsuki and Tippi: They will not always say What you would have them say But now and then They'll say something wonderful Satsuki: The thoughtless things they'll do Will hurt and worry you Then all at once They'll do something wonderful Tippi: They have a thousand dreams That won't come true You know that they believe in them And that's enough for you (Inspired by the song, Team Rocket, Klang, and Bleck softened calmly and looked back. Even Meowth was moved to happy tears silently) Tippi: You'll always go along Satsuki: Defend them when they're wrong Tippi and Satsuki: And tell them when they're strong They are wonderful They'll always need your loyalty And so they'll get your loyalty Two boys who need your loyalty Can be wonderful (The song over, Meowth sniffled) Meowth: (Tearfully) That was beautiful.... (Jessie remained calm and silent, and then walked the opposite direction towards the direction of K. Rool and Skurvy’s ship with a couple of steps and then stopped. Finally, she spoke up calmly) Jessie: Is there…? A possibility that what we’ll do next is a forgiveness is divine-type of moment? Satsuki: (Confused) Yes? Why? (She, Kanta, and Tippi realizes) Satsuki: Wait! Tippi: (Hopefully) You mean…? (Jessie turned to her friends with a determined smile) Jessie: Let’s go back and help our friends. (Even Bleck agreed with a determined smile) Bleck: They need us. James: If that's the case, then count me in. Klang: And me. (Meowth wiped his tears away with a smile, glad to see that they've reconsidered leaving. Then suddenly, the Uni-Mind’s laser zipped by above them into the sky, getting their attention) Jessie: Oh no…. James: Why did the Uni-Mind fire in the sky? Jessie: (Realizing) K. Rool, Skurvy, and the pirates must’ve fired at the outside world already! (They turned to Satsuki and Kanta in determination) Meowth: Fly us to that ship! We’re sneaking onboard! Klang: So we can help stop them! (Satsuki and Kanta nods and then after they sprinkled fairy dust on them, they and Tippi quickly flew to the direction of K. Rool and Skurvy’s ship. Back at the ship, Ratigan made an announcement) Ratigan: Paris, France affected! (K. Rool and Skurvy laughed evilly) Skurvy: Bingo! K. Rool: Beaucoup overtime! (K. Rool picked up a martini glass of wine containing an olive and began drinking. At the bottom of the ship, Ash, Pikachu, NiGHTS, and Shadow got ready with Ash and NiGHTS pulling their daggers out and then leapt up above the deck) Ash: We don’t think so, K. Rool and Skurvy! (Hearing him, K. Rool spits the drink out while Skurvy and the pirates got surprised and noticed them) Shredder: Impossible…! Horned Rage: How could they still be alive after that beating we gave them? (K. Rool and Skurvy turned to their crew) K. Rool and Skurvy: GET THEM!! (The crew charged at Ash, Pikachu, NiGHTS, and Shadow, but the four leapt into the air, dodging them. Then they dove into the cabin beneath the deck) K. Rool: Don’t just stand there! Skurvy: Go in after them! (Shredder, Robo-X, the Killer Pig, and the Horned Rage interjected) Shredder, Robo-X, Killer Pig, and Horned Rage: Wait! Robo-X: The four of us will get them. Killer Pig: By revealing ourselves when they think they’re beating us. (Getting the idea, the pirates agreed. Then, Shredder, Robo-X, the Killer Pig, and the Horned Rage flew down into the cabin after Ash, Pikachu, NiGHTS, and Shadow. Below the ship outside, Satsuki, Kanta, Tippi, Team Rocket, Klang, and Bleck arrived and after noticing Devidramon asleep, they began to sneak onboard. After Satsuki and Kanta hid themselves behind a couple of barrels, Team Rocket, Klang, and Bleck got to the top with Tippi going in Bleck's pocket and suddenly, Meowth accidentally knocked a bucket over, getting Drake’s attention) Drake: Who’s there?! (He noticed them and Team Rocket, Klang, and Bleck pretended to be casual) Drake: Oh. It’s Team Rocket, Klang, and Bleck! They’ve returned. K. Rool: I see. Skurvy: They took long enough to have the prisoners be fed to Devidramon. Jessie: (Lying) Yeah. They put up a good fight. Meowth: (Lying) But we made sure they didn’t escape. (Suddenly, Devidramon yawned and woke up. Smelling something, he went up to the barrels behind Team Rocket with suspicious looks. For the barrels are where Satsuki and Kanta are) Team Rocket, Klang, and Bleck: Hey, Devidramon! (K. Rool and Skurvy noticed Devidramon smelling at the barrels) K. Rool: Something strange is going on with Devidramon, Skurvy. Skurvy: You’re not the only one who noticed. (K. Rool turned to Team Rocket, Klang, and Bleck) K. Rool: You’re excused. Go back to mine and Skurvy’s quarters. (Team Rocket, Klang, and Bleck nods and walked away to the captain and admiral’s headquarters. Suddenly, Devidramon finished smelling and snarled, getting everyone’s attention) Hare: Devidramon is snarling at something behind those barrels. (Team Rocket got secretly nervous while Klang and Bleck secretly hesitated, for they knew Satsuki and Kanta are hiding behind those barrels. But Klang and Bleck calmed down) Klang: (Acting calm) Aw, what does that demon know, anyway? K. Rool: It means he smells something…. Suspicious…. Skurvy: Something…. Not right…. (Suddenly, Satsuki and Kanta accidentally spilled fairy dust on Devidramon’s nose and after he let out a sneeze, Satsuki and Kanta were sent flying out of their hiding spots, much to Team Rocket, Klang, and Bleck’s secret shock. And a gust of wind from the sneeze made Bleck fall over, knocking Tippi out of his pocket. K. Rool, Skurvy, and the pirates smirked evilly upon noticing the two fairies and Rainbow Pixl) K. Rool: Well, well, well. Skurvy: Looks like a trio of stowaways. One of them our hostages. (Gupta, Raz, and Squint went up to the two fairies and Rainbow Pixl to pick them up when Bleck shouted) Bleck: Wait! (Bleck went up to Satsuki, Kanta, and Tippi and picked them up) Bleck: I’ll throw them overboard. (He secretly winks at Satsuki, Kanta, and Tippi and just when the pirates think he’s throwing them off the ship, Bleck threw Satsuki, Kanta, and Tippi at Meowth instead) Bleck: Catch, Meowth! (Meowth caught them and the pirates got confused) Rasputin: What is the meaning of this?! (No answer, then Klang turned to his friends) Klang: Run! (They run for it into the same cabin Ash, Pikachu, NiGHTS, and Shadow are. K. Rool and Skurvy soon realized as they slowly got angry) K. Rool: Those backstabbing traitors…! Skurvy: They tricked us! (They turned to their crew) Skurvy: Get them! K. Rool: Bring them to us alive and unharmed! Skurvy: K. Rool and I will deal with them along with Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, and NiGHTS. (The crew ran down after them. Down below, Ash, Pikachu, NiGHTS, and Shadow laid low, ready to ambush any pirates coming their way. Suddenly, they heard footsteps and after they got closer, they leapt out ready to attack, only to find….) Ash, NiGHTS, and Shadow: (Surprised) Satsuki, Kanta, Tippi, and Team Rocket, Klang, and Bleck?! Satsuki, Kanta, Tippi, Team Rocket, Klang, and Bleck: (Surprised) Ash, Pikachu, NiGHTS, and Shadow?! (They got happy to see each other) NiGHTS: You guys came back. James: Had to. We’re friends, right? (The others nodded in agreement. Suddenly, they heard evil chuckles. They turned and saw Shredder, Robo-X, the Killer Pig, the Horned Rage, and even the crew standing there with evil smirks, though we can’t see Shredder, Robo-X, the Killer Pig, and the Horned Rage’s evil smirks on their faces due to their masks, having found them) Flynn: Hi, guys. Dick: (Sneeringly) What a touching reunion between friends. (Muttley snickered in agreement) Gutt: (Mockingly) Especially when those two.... (Points at Shadow and Tippi) Were so-called fed to Devidramon. Flynn: Yeah. Kind of reminds me of a movie my friends and I saw…. Gutt: Shut up! (Stomps on Flynn's flipper) We don’t care about that! (After Ash secretly gestured Satsuki, Kanta, Pikachu, and Tippi to escape, Pikachu, Tippi, and the fairies nod and did so. Then Ash, NiGHTS, Shadow, Team Rocket, Klang, and Bleck prepared to fight) Shredder: Let’s get them. (They leapt into action. Jessie punched Raz away after the kangaroo jumped at her while Meowth scratched Bushroot. James meanwhile dodged Drake’s sword swipes and then blocked it with a metal broom as Flynn pinned Klang down with his belly) Klang: (Struggling) You gotta…. Lose…. A few…. Pounds! Flynn: (Shakes his head no) No can do, Klangy boy. (Suddenly, Klang grabbed a nearby needle and poked Flynn’s flipper, making him yelp in pain and jump off of Klang. Bleck and Shadow meanwhile punched Quackerjack and Megavolt down) Shadow: Chaos Control! (He teleports behind Megavolt and sneak attacked him by kicking him down. But then Quackerjack lunged at him, knocking him down. Back in the forest, Loki, the Sharpedo, and the team continued their way on foot towards the direction of K. Rool and Skury’s ship when suddenly, they stopped upon seeing Satsuki, Kanta, Tippi, and Pikachu fly up to them) Satsuki, Kanta, and Tippi: Guys! Pikachu: (Desperately) Pika! (Therru went up to them) Therru: What happened? Kanta: Ash, NiGHTS, Shadow, and the others are in danger! Arren: (Confused) “Others?” Satsuki: “Others” as in Team Rocket, Klang, and Bleck! (Realizing, the team became shocked) Tecna: Then we better hurry! Loki: For Neverland and the outside world! (They nod in agreement and after Loki and the Sharpedo disappeared into the forest to go wait on their cue to eat K. Rool and Skurvy, the team, including Satsuki, Kanta, Tippi, and Pikachu, hurry to the ship’s direction. Back in the ship’s cabin, Ash, NiGHTS, Shadow, Team Rocket, Klang, and Bleck continued fighting off the pirates when suddenly, Shredder, Robo-X, the Killer Pig, and the Horned Rage punched Ash and NiGHTS down. But the two quickly recovered and knocked the four warriors down. At the same time, Shadow, Team Rocket, Klang, and Bleck are outnumbered by the rest of the pirates and were pinned down to the ground. Flynn pinning Team Rocket down, Muska pinning Klang down, Drake pinning Shadow down, and Ratigan pinning Bleck down, then proceeded to tie them up with escape and magic-proof ropes. Then the pirates called for Ash and NiGHTS' attention) Pirates: Hey! (Ash and NiGHTS turned and noticed Shadow, Team Rocket, Klang, and Bleck being tied up) Ash and NiGHTS: Guys! Muska: (Pointing his gun at Meowth) Make one move and they die! Ash and NiGHTS: Liars! Ash: We’re not losing them like we did on Oroku, Krang, Bebop, and Rocksteady! (Shredder, Robo-X, the Killer Pig, and the Horned Rage chuckled evilly as they recovered. Ash and NiGHTS turned and noticed them) Shredder and Robo-X: Not necessarily. Killer Pig and Horned Rage: Yep. NiGHTS: (Confused and suspicious) What are you talking about? Ash: (Confused and suspicious) Who are you really? Shredder, Robo-X, Killer Pig, and Horned Rage: You should be more concerned for your real friends than to us. (As they said this, they removed their masks and Robo-X's abdomen armor finally, unveiling the faces of….) Ash and NiGHTS: (Shocked) Oroku, Krang, and two mutants?! (Suddenly, Dumptruck whacked the two behind their heads with a broomstick, knocking them out. As they lose consciousness, they noticed the four no-longer mysterious warriors’ feet going up to them) Coming up: Ash, NiGHTS, Shadow, Team Rocket, Klang, and Bleck, having been captured by the pirates, discover the truth about Oroku AKA Shredder, Krang, Bebop, and Rocksteady’s true colors and the rest of Ash’s team, after receiving a fake report from Ash and NiGHTS’ communicator watches, hurry to their friends’ rescue. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Peter Pan Fanmakes Category:Peter Pan Parodies